Jerza: They Ship It!
by HappyExceedx778
Summary: What happens when Ultear and Meredy decide to get Erza and Jellal together once and for all? No longer a one shot. I love Crime Sorciere, they need more screen time! Meredy is my home slice.
1. Not The Only Chapter

**Hey minna! I've always pictured Ultear and Meredy shipping Jerza! (Who doesn't?) Plus, I love Meredy, she's one of my favorites from the whole series (The others being Happy and Wendy! They are so kawaii! ^_^), so I enjoyed writing her!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Jellal actually would have a fiance, and it would be Erza.**

* * *

"But, Anyway, Jellal, why did you lie about having a fiancé?" Meredy asked.

"You heard that?"

"Why don't you give yourself a break once in awhile? Unless you mean to punish yourself?" said Ultear.

"Punishment is the code of Crime Sorciere, isn't it? We decided together, remember? We can't be in love with anyone who walks in the light. If Erza is happy, that's good enough for me."

"Ooooh, so you are in love with her?" Meredy teased.

"I am, and you know I am, how could I not be? She's beautiful and smart and strong and…" Jellal sighed, "good. I don't deserve to be with someone like her. I'm a criminal, I killed a man!"

"But Jellal, you know what happened wasn't even your fault. I possessed you. If anyone deserves to take the blame for that, it's me. And, anyway, you said as long as Erza is happy, it's good enough for you. Well, I'm sure she would be happier if you two were together. It's so obvious how she feels about you." Ultear said.

"Yeah, I agree with Ul, you guys should totally be a couple!" Meredy added.

"But I can't. Possessed or not, I still did what I did. I hurt Erza, and I will never forgive myself for that. When I even think about what I did to her, it makes me want to die!" Jellal said with almost a yell. Ultear slapped him, in the same spot Erza had earlier that day.

"No. You do not deserve to die! What happened happened, and you can't change that! I take full blame for everything you did. We formed Crime Sorciere to repent for our sins as best as we could! Even though we will never make up for the horrible things we did, we will do our best! I can't believe what you're saying Jellal, even Erza told you that you can't die because you have to live your life atoning for your sins!" Ultear was furious, and Meredy tried to cheer the both of them up while still trying to get Jellal and Erza together.

"You know, if Erza 'walks in the light', maybe you can get closer to this' light' by spending time with her. I think you should tell her you lied about having a fiancé and tell her how you really feel about her. I'm sure you'll see her at the Grand Magic Games. Maybe this time, you'll actually get to kiss her!"

Jellal couldn't help but blush. "I-I just… I don't know. After what I did I think she hates me rather than loves me. Maybe I will tell her, just so I can live with the punishment of her rejection. But I just love her so much, I have since we were kids in the Tower of Heaven. I don't want to hurt her again."

"Come on Jellal, Meredy and I can help you! We'll make sure you do everything right and don't 'hurt her', even though telling her you love her will do just the opposite." Ultear added.

"Okay, I'll do it! Just to get you guys to leave me alone. Then when she tells me that she will never love me it will be the worst punishment I ever receive."

"Yay!" Meredy giggled as she sang, "Erza and Jellal, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…"

* * *

A few nights later, Erza and Jellal were talking under a bridge in Crocus about the strange magic Jellal had been sensing. They were just about to part when Jellal decided he would actually go through with what he had discussed with Meredy and Ultear a few nights before.

"Erza, wait."

"Huh? What is it, Jellal?" the scarlet-haired mage turned around.

"I have to tell you something... important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Erza. I lied to you. I did you wrong yet again. The truth is, I don't really have a fiancé." Jellal stared.

"I thought so. But tell me, why did you lie?"

"The reason I lied to you was that I didn't want to hurt you again. And I didn't want to tell you that…" Jellal felt his face getting hot. Oh God, was he really going to tell her? "I didn't want to tell you that I- I love you Erza. I knew you wouldn't love me back, and I didn't want to make things between us worse than they already are. I couldn't help but love you all these years, only to almost kill you. I knew you hated me, after all why wouldn't you, after everything I did – "

But he didn't get to finish. Jellal was cut off by Erza's lips meeting his. The kiss was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it was warm and passionate and full of emotion. When they finally broke apart they were both out of breath and Erza's face was the same color as her hair. They stared at each other for a while until Erza finally broke the silence.

"I love you too, Jellal. Even after everything that happened, I have always loved you. I just never expected you to feel the same way about me. After everything that happened, I thought that love was the last thing on your mind."

"Actually, it was exactly the opposite." He said, and kissed her again.

The whole time, the two mages had never realized that Ultear and Meredy had been watching them, Meredy had even taken a picture of their kiss.

"Finally." Ultear said, "I thought he would never tell her."

"I know." Meredy added. "And they are so kawaii!"


	2. Bonus Chapter

**I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but I read a comment from princessforeveralone (Her fics are awesome! Read them!) wondering what Meredy would do with the picture. So enjoy this little bonus chapter!**

* * *

The next night, the members of Fairy Tail were all hanging out at the Honeybone Inn, unaware of an unexpected visitor approaching them. At first, nobody noticed when the hooded figure entered the inn. As soon as the mystery guest's hood was removed, revealing her wavy bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes, she strode over to a table occupied by Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. "Hi, everyone!" Meredy said, startling the mages and exceed.

"Meredy, right? What are you doing here?" the celestial mage asked.

"Well," Meredy started, "before I say anything, is Erza around?"

"No. I think she went out for a walk." Wendy replied.

"Hmph. A walk. Probably more like a date." Meredy giggled.

"A date? With who?" Lucy asked.

"Well, before I show you guys anything, you have to promise not to tell Erza. I know I can probably beat her, but just in case she comes after me, I'd rather she doesn't know about this."

"Okay, we promise, right guys?" Lucy said to everyone at the table. They all nodded. "Now show us!"

The pink haired girl reached into one of the pockets of her cloak and pulled out a few small, rectangular pieces of paper – pictures. Slowly and carefully, looking around to make sure Erza was definitely gone; she placed the pictures down on the table.

"Oh my God!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's Erza! And Jellal!" Gray said.

"And they're kissing! Hahahaha!" Natsu shouted, a little too loud.

"They lllllike each other!" Happy said, even louder.

Wendy gasped, blushing.

"Wendy is too young to see this!" Carla scolded.

"Aren't you technically younger than her?" Natsu asked, "You're the same age as Happy, and he's six."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said. All of a sudden, Mirajane walked over.

"What's going on here? You guys are being really loud. Oh. Isn't that Erza?" she said, noticing the picture.

"Yeah! Erza llllllikes Jellal!" Happy said, "Haha Lucy, you're still forever alone!"

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy said, blushing, not noticing that Natsu was too, glad that Lucy was single… for now.

Nobody had noticed it, but more and more guild members were crowding around the table, giggling and gasping at the pictures they saw.

"That's a man!" Elfman said.

"Juvia wants to kiss Gray-sama…" Juvia sighed.

"That looks like something straight out of a romance novel! Who would have known Erza had a boyfriend?" Levy said.

"I have a what?"

Uh oh. Meredy knew that voice. The Titania was back early from her "walk". The rest of the guild mates turned around and gasped when they saw the scarlet haired mage standing in the doorway.

"What is going on here? And what do you mean I have a…" Erza stopped as soon as she saw the pictures scattered on the table. "Who did this? When I find out who it was they will face my wrath!" she shouted. Everyone pointed at Meredy.

"Wow, thanks guys. Now I know why everyone says Fairy Tail is such a great Guild." Meredy said sarcastically.

"Meredy! How dare you! That's it! Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

_Oh God. I'm screwed. _Those may have well been Meredy's last thoughts.


End file.
